Annoying Dog
Summary The Annoying Dog is a small, white, smiling dog representing the game's creator, Toby Fox. He shows up periodically throughout the game, most often around Papyrus. Whenever it shows up, it often somehow comedically ruins the characters' plans. While he may appear as a harmless white dog, you soon will find out that he can appear anywhere at a moment's notice. He can even take artifacts that could help you greatly on your journey. He's most likely seen around Papyrus, possibly implying that's Toby Fox's favorite character. Power and Stats Key: Normal | 2018 Annoying Dog Tier: At least 2-C, possibly far higher | At least 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Annoying Dog, Toby Fox Age: Unknown Height: Dog Weight: Dog Gender: Male Origin: Undertale Classification: God Dog, Annoying Dog, Creator of Undertale and Deltarune, Minor Annoyance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Canine and Deity Physiology, Author Authority, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Creation (Created Undertale and Deltarune.), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Accidentally created Undertale in form of a game and manipulated the story via just barking.), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Likely Types 1 and 4), As creator of Undertale and Deltarune he should have all the powers of his creation that includes: Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Timeline Destruction and Creation, Time Travel, & Data Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Far above the likes of Asriel and Chara. Created the game of Undertale on accident.), possibly far higher (Can stop you from hacking the game to get certain items.) | At least Low Multiversal+ Level, possibly far higher (Has gotten 10x stronger.) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exist everywhere in Undertale, even after the files been corrupted. Even appears in the joystick config menu.) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal+, possibly far higher | At least Low Multiversal, possibly far higher Durability: At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Cannot be harmed by any of the characters whatsoever. He hasn't even coded himself to be harmed.), possibly far higher | At least Low Multiversal+ Level, possibly far higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal+, possibly far higher Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (At first may appear like a regular dog's intelligence, but in the hard mode ending he shows he clearly understands what's going on. However, there are certain things even he doesn't understand.) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Standard Equipment: Dog Residue. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Special Attack Steal': Can steals its opponent's attack/technique, rendering them unable to use it. It used this against Papyrus due to his special attack looking far too delicious to resist. *'Dogsong': Able to suddenly appears out of nowhere while the track known as "Dogsong" plays. The dog proceeds to do something annoying/troll whoever is in the general area before disappearing. For example, after Frisk solves the piano puzzle, they'll gain access to a room with the mysterious Legendary Artifact. Upon attempting to take it, Frisk will find their inventory has been filled up by the Annoying Dog, who is asleep in it. After either using of dropping the dog, it will proceed to wake up, float over to the artifact, absorb it, and then disappear through the walls. *'Dog Sleep': The dog falls asleep. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Authors Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Gods Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Travellers Category:Data Users